Daring
by loverofcookies
Summary: Damon leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, resting his hands on her shoulders as well. He leaned a little closer, so that his breath brushed over her ear hotly. “You just need to loosen up,” he said. “Have a little fun.”


AN: So, this is new. I don't usually write for TV shows. Anyways, let me know what you think. My first Vampire Diaries oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Or Nyquil, for that matter.

Even in her dreams, Elena knew something was wrong. The back of her mind was buzzing with unease, and her instincts were telling her to run away. But it was impossible to run when you didn't even know where you were going, so she just stood there, fists clenched, waiting for the "dream" fog to lift.

When it finally did, she wasn't surprised to see where she was. She was standing in front of her parent's tombstones, glowing in the moonlight. As the clouds drifted overhead, blocking the moon, her eyes searched for the words in stone. Her heart was thumping in her ears, but it was heavy with despair. Her dreams had been the only place she'd been able to escape from the reality of her parent's death, and now there was nowhere. She collapsed on her knees in the wet grass, hands moving to slide onto her thighs. Her eyes travelled over the shadowed words, lips moving silently, reading, even as she struggled to look away.

Suddenly, flapping wings made her look up. A crow had landed on her mother's headstone. It cocked it's head at her. Elena scowled and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here," she said, giving it the Evil Eye. "But I'm not going to fall for it." She closed her eyes and concentrated, starting as the dream-graveyard faded and she became aware once more. She placed a hand on her forehead as she sat up.

Elena felt mildly dizzy, but that was normal when she woke up lately. All the newly revealed secrets threatening to topple her were having physical effects.

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. A creak sounded from the foot of her bed and she felt it sink slightly as her eyes shot open.

Damon Salvatore was sitting at the end of her bed, cross legged, watching her with a guarded expression. He met her eyes with a bored look as she glared at him. His eyes, however, glimmered with a sense of anticipation and menacing playfulness.

"What are you doing here?" Elena said, scowling slightly at him. "Don't you have some puppies to go torture or something?" She slipped out of the bed, turning her back on him and walked into the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair.

Damon followed her with his eyes, before slipping gracefully off the bed to land on the floor, and padded silently over to the bathroom door, watching her as she fixed her hair. His eyes sparked at her rebellious tone.

"But then I would miss out on the delightful conversations that you gift me with," Damon said in a playful tone, meeting her eyes with a completely insincere smile as she looked up. Elena just scowled again, before reaching over for her toothbrush. Damon sighed overdramatically.

"Don't be like that," he said, pouting. "You're getting to be as bad as Stefan. Moping all day…" He stepped into the bathroom and in an instant was right behind her. Elena froze, toothbrush halfway into her mouth, and her eyes shot up to see Damon reflected in the mirror right behind her. His eyes were bright with anticipation, and for a moment she could swear she saw the bloodlust in them, the veins creeping over his face. Damon leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, resting his hands on her shoulders as well. He leaned a little closer, so that his breath brushed over her ear hotly.

"You just need to loosen up," he said, letting the hot air waft gently over Elena's ear as she shivered. "Have a little fun." Elena swallowed, and let her eyes travel from his in the mirror to the sink as she spat out. She placed both her wrists on the counter and gripped tightly, eyes showing a mixture of fear and…something unnameable as he leaned closer to bury his head in the crook of her neck. When she spoke next, her voice came out slightly ragged and cutting.

"What do you want, Damon?" she said coldly. Damon lifted his head from her neck to stare at her in the mirror. She _hadn't_ been mistaken earlier, his eyes had been beginning to show, and now, although his eyes were fading back to normal, his exposed, elongated fangs were still visible. He met her eyes deliberately before letting his breath wash over her neck once more.

Her fear was delectable. He'd known she'd taste good, but he hadn't expected the scent to be so satisfying as well. He could almost sate himself merely on the scent of her fear…but something was missing. Damon breathed in deeply, leaning backwards slightly, away from her neck and Elena spun to face him, pulling herself up on the counter slightly in an effort to put more space between them, yet still appear in control. She glared deeply into his eyes, hiding the fear between layers of anger and hatred.

Damon approved. He'd never liked anything that was extraordinarily easy, and the way she was glaring at him was only making his body burn with a different type of heat. He let that satirical smile fade slightly as he scanned her body, not bothering to hide what he was doing, and her glare went from angry to disgusted.

"Leave, Damon," Elena hissed, venom coating both words so that he almost felt the sting as she spat them at him from the counter.

"Now, why would I do that?" Damon asked, letting the predatory sound of his words seep slightly through the arrogant charm. He moved closer to her, until their faces were only inches apart. His eyes locked onto hers, burning with something indescribable, and Elena couldn't look away. Her breathing was still ragged, and she swallowed again visibly as he stared at her, but she refused to look away. His words washed over her face with his breath, and she suddenly couldn't think.

"We haven't had any fun yet."

Elena couldn't stop looking in his eyes, and she could just feel the need to surrender, to give him what he so clearly wanted….she closed her eyes and waited as he leaned closer…and then she realized what was happening, when she opened her eyes again she glared at him even more fiercely. Her limbs were already weak, and she knew exactly why.

"Just like you to play dirty tricks," said Elena bitterly, watching Damon smirk slightly. He leaned away and held up his hand's in a "what can I do" gesture. Elena continued to glare at him.

"What can I say?" he said, closing his eyes. "I'm a bad vampire." He put the stress on the word bad, while at the same time making it sound…sexy?

Elena couldn't even believe she'd had the thought. She banished it easily in shock. It wasn't that she hadn't found Damon attractive when she'd first met him. But he ate people! Literally!

Recovering from her momentary lapse in judgement, Elena dashed around Damon towards the door only to have him grab her arm. She swung around to face him, jerking her arm in an effort to get free.

"Let go!" she spat at him, tugging futilely on the weakened limb. He merely held firm, and pulled her closer.

"And what if I say no?" he said, eyes smouldering at her as he continued to smirk. Elena set her jaw and swung her arm forward, smacking him in the face with a loud crack. She then turned and ran through the doorway into her bedroom, using his momentary shock to pull her poor, damaged appendage of her arm to safety.

He was barely a step behind her and he pinned her against her bedroom door as she tried to escape.

"That wasn't very nice, Elena," Damon said, face perfectly serious now that they were done playing around and were getting serious. His pupils started dilating, and Elena knew that the hint of vervain that was still with her from skin on skin contact with the necklace wasn't enough to protect her.

"Is this what it was like with Caroline?" thought Elena desperately, still struggling even as her mind started going foggy. She heard Damon's voice pass through the haze like a song, faded yet pleasing.

"You want me," said Damon, eyes serious and penetrating. He ran a hand down the side of her face gently, caressing. "So why don't we just skip past this awkward tension and get to the good part?" He ran his hand under her chin and tilted it upward, leaning in to smell the scent that came off now. He smiled, pleased. Her body was responding to his persuasion, indicating that she desired him. He could smell it in her scent. That was what had been missing before. He didn't hesitate now to cover her mouth with his, inwardly smirking as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her lips eagerly seeking his. He trailed kisses down her neck, running his fangs over her neck, before pulling back to look Elena in her bewitched eyes.

"You want this," Damon commanded, his eyes still searching hers for that resistance that he suspected was still there. His persuasion washed over Elena like a warm blanket. Her mind was drowning in that pleasurable fog, sparks of alarm silent at the back of her mind.

"Why was I resisting this?" thought Elena drowsily. "It feels so…good." Her head rolled back as Damon leaned down to place his head at her neck and fulfill the need burning deep inside of her because of his words.

She could feel his fangs piercing her skin, the burning heat that came with knowing that she was giving him something he wanted, needed….and then…and then…shock shot through her, and she was struggling, and he was pulling away, lips covered in blood….and…and…

And she woke up. Elena shot up the bed, covered in sweat, heart pounding, blood racing. Her arms were tangled up in the blankets, and they were all intertwined with her legs. That was likely what she'd been fighting against. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom for a drink of water. Elena finished the cup and slumped against the counter, placing a hand against her neck. The dream had been so real…it had scared her. But what had scared her more was the feeling of wanting it, of wanting Damon to touch her, to make her his. She shuddered. If there were many more dreams like this, she was just going to take some Nyquil and sleep without the dreams.

She plodded back to her bed and sank down in her sheets, unconscious within a few minutes, watched only by her alarm clock and the crow sitting outside her window.


End file.
